The Accident
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Everyone knows siblings fight, what happens when Sonic and Sonette have a fight and Sonic takes it too far, Sonette runs off in tears and he tried to follow her, what else could go wrong, another 1shot i done at the end of last year


**The Accident**

Sonic the Hedgehog is walking around Misty Lake, looking for Sonette the Hedgehog. It is very hard to see throw the thick fog, but Sonic isn't going to let that stop him. After their last fight Sonic took it too far and hurt her. She ran off crying and Sonic tried to follow. Sonic then heard someone crying and it sounds just like Sonette, so he followed the sound. He then found her kneeling in the mud, in tears. Sonic walks up to her and place his hand on her shoulder, which made her jump. She looks up at him and got up to her feet. She then wipes away her tears and stops crying as best as she could.

"What do you want Sonic?" Sonette asks with discuss in her voice.

"I'm sorry Sonika. The way I spoke to was wrong." Sonic said.

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't even cover it this time! You throw me into your closet and lock me in it! But you're sorry! You know I'm claustrophobic!" Sonette shouts at him.

"I know. You don't have to yell at me." Sonic said.

"How's this, I'll throw you into a river and see how you like it." Sonette said crossing her arms.

"Don't even think about it!" Sonic yells.

"Then why did you throw me into the closet!? Why?" Sonette shouts as she broke down in tears. Sonic went to place his hand on her shoulder, but Sonika hit it away. "Don't touch me! You hurt me for the last time Sonic the Hedgehog! I want nothing to do with you!" Sonette yells. She then ran off as fast as she could. She couldn't see from both the fog and her tears, which made her vision blurry. She then stops running and luckily because she is on an edge of a cliff. She looks down and sees a river and the cliff get smaller the further it goes. Sonette then heard a cracking sound. The edge where Sonette was standing falls and Sonette fell down screaming. She then fell into the cold river which has a strong current and getting stronger. She then heard Sonic's voice.

"Sonette! Where are you!?" Sonic yells for her. She ignored him and swam to the cliff. She then heard a waterfall coming up. She looks forwards and sees the waterfall. She got told it's the 4th biggest waterfall on the planet with at 5 foot drop.

"Sonic!" Sonette screams as she grape a root coming out of the cliff. "Help me!" she screams. She looks up and sees Sonic looking down at her with a shock look. Sonic then lays down and put his right arm down.

"Take my hand!" Sonic said. Sonette then reach up as far as she could, but her fingertips just touches Sonic's.

"I can't reach!" Sonette said giving up. She then hears the root move. "I'm sorry Sonic. I didn't mean anything"

"Don't be. I'm the one who is sorry. I love you sis" Sonic said as he moved down more. "Now take my hand" Sonic said and Sonette tried again and as the root gave way Sonette grabs Sonic's hand. Sonette then looks up at Sonic and sees he can't get both of them up and he was slipping off the cliff. Last thing Sonette want is Sonic to fall. Sonic saw sadness in Sonette's eyes "Don't you dare let go!" Sonic said, reading her mind.

"I love you too Sonic." Sonette said

"No" Sonic said softly. Sonette then let Sonic's hand got and went under the water and disappear. "NO!" he yells as he watches his sister disappear. He then got up and ran down to the river that's below "Sonette! Where are you!?" Sonic shouts, hoping she'll call back. He then saw her face down in the water and stuck on some reeds half-way out. Sonic pushed his fear aside and ran out to get her. The water level came up to his neck, but Sonic didn't care, he just grape his sister and pulled her out and laid her on her back. He then checks for a heartbeat and found nothing so he started C.P.R "Don't you leave me. Not now" Sonic said to her. Sonette the spat out water and Sonic pushed her over to her side. She then got to her knees and used her arms to hold herself up. Sonette was coughing like crazy as she coughs up all the water and got air back in her lungs. She then saw another hand near hers and she looks over to Sonic. Sonic was kneeling next to her, patting her on the back. He then sat down and Sonette sat down in front of him and between his legs and leaning against him. Sonic wrapped his arms around her chest and kept her close. They then look at the river.

"I'm sorry." Sonette said softly.

"Don't be sis. Your safe now and that's all that matters" Sonic said. Sonette then yawned.

"Let's get out of here. Could I crash at your place for the night?" Sonette asks, Sonic smiles.

"Of course" Sonic said picking her up bridle style and getting up. "Hang on" Sonic said and Sonette wraps his arms around his neck and Sonic and in a blue blur they were gone.


End file.
